Knowledge
by bob lemon
Summary: Sirius knows about Remus and his big secret. He's really trying to help, though he may not be getting far. SR slash (it's there now).
1. In Which Secrets are Shared

"You're a Werewolf," Sirius bluntly stated to Remus. He even held up the book he had brought back from the library earlier that day, pointing to the picture on the open page, to an obscene picture of the monster tearing out a rabbits stomach. With every beat of Remus' heart, the picture moved, tearing again and turning to growl at the viewers.

His mouth dropped in surprise and his eyes bulged; the wolf could think of no witty remark or a quick cover-up. Not that Sirius would take it, though. It really did sound like he knew for sure.

"Wha- How did you know?" Remus really was shocked. He had kept it secret, that was for sure, and the nurses definitely better not have said anything. Sweat was dripping out of all the pours on his face as he waited for Sirius reply. Surely he should be running away, screaming or swearing or something besides sitting there calmly. For a moment there was a tense silence.

"Hey, what you boys doin' here?" James had snuck up on them. The common room fire crackled happily behind him. He acted like he didn't know anything, but Remus couldn't be too sure, as James was an excellent liar.

"Nothing, really... Sirius slowly set the book onto the table, trying to hide it from his best friend. He held up his Charms chart. "Just a little homework, Jamesie-boy. You should try it sometime." And he flashed his winning smile.

"Sounds suspicious to me..." James replied, lifting an eyebrow. He grabbed the parchment sharply and looked across the writing with a critical eye. "You wrote this?" he accused, pointing at Sirius. The long haired boy took a moment to steal a glace at his new werewolf sitting across the table from him.

"Well, they weren't entirely my ideas, but I did write them down."

James scoffed at him, throwing the paper back to the table.

"You have to help me with mine later, too!" he demanded, pointing at Lupin. Finally he turned to walk away, back to his 'girlfriend' sitting on the couch.

Remus, whose mouth had been slightly open for most of the conversation, turned back to Sirius. He began gapping again, and he could almost feel tears forming in his eyes. The doom that this knowledge held began to fall upon him, and he really, really wanted to be dead, or lost in Bavaria.

"'Sick Aunt?', 'dead pet?', 'Mum's birthday?'" Sirius sighed, "I'm not stupid you know." Remus knew that these had been stupid, even lame, excuses to use, but it seemed the school nurse could come up with nothing better, and now he would lose all his friends and be expelled because of it.

He took in a wracking breath and tried not to sniff. The tears were welling up at the bottom of his eye-lids, and he couldn't stop them. Remus stood up, knocking his chair backward, and turned, rushing for his dorm room. Sirius was quick to follow.

After rushing up the stairs and into their shared room, the crying boy slammed the door as Sirius reached the landing. He tried to lock it, but these doors were immune to such simple spells, and so he threw all his weight against the door as Sirius tried to push against him.

"Remus! Don't! Please! Talk to me! I didn't know that you would be so upset or I wouldn't have said anything... Open the door, Remus. Please?" Sirius stuck his head as close to the door as possible and tried to keep his voice low, knowing that Remus could hear him fine.

"How... can you even still... look at me... knowing?" Remus pressed against the door harder, silent tears running down his face. On the other side of the oak, realization dawned on the slow-witted Sirius.

"Oh god, Remus. No. Please, no. I-"he started, but then paused, thinking of something to say to comfort his friend. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Not even James, okay? I think he will probably find out for himself, though, if you don't tell him that is." Sirius closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the rough grain of the wood. "Remus... I could never do that to you. Please, open the door and let's talk." Sirius could see some people from the common room below staring at him from the bottom of the stairs, but he stood frozen, waiting for his room-mate. Remus stood against the door for another second before rushing to his bed, and throwing the curtains shut around him.

Slowly, Sirius opened the door. He padded over to the occupied bed and slipped the drapes open enough to look at his disturbed friend.

"Remus?" he asked cautiously. His reply was a sob.

Sirius climbed onto the bed and pulled his friend up, forcing him to look at him. Remus struggled for a second before simply staring into Sirius' eyes.

"First off, I don't, and could never in a thousand years, hate you. I won't tell. And I am here to help you. Let me." Sirius said in a solid, commanding tone. His hands were still on Remus' face, keeping him from slipping away from their steady gaze.

He could feel the wolf's arms resting on his shoulders now, and he wasn't sure how they got there. And he wasn't sure when they had started kissing either.

Sirius was surprised for an instant, from the werewolf's bold move, and then was surprised again when he realized his FRIEND was kissing him. Like what he did with girls every Friday.

Suddenly Remus pulled away again, Sirius' hands still on his face, and stared at the other man. He licked his lips, covered in the saltine tears that were still running down his face. Sirius still felt shocked as Remus threw his head into his friend's chest and began sobbing even louder.

James found them an hour later: Sirius staring at the wall with a dumb look on his face, and Remus asleep in his arms.


	2. In Which James has Suspicions

"Sirius..." James whispered, leaning over to his friend. The charms professor glared at the back of the room, where they were seated, but apparently James didn't see, or simply chose to ignore it. Sirius was trying very hard not to stare at Remus, who had just been called to the front of the room for a demonstration.

This was apparently what the Potter boy was waiting for.

"Sirius!" he whispered louder. The dark haired boy turned his head slightly to show he was listening, but never took his eyes off the smiling blond at the front of the room.

"I think that Remus might be a werewolf."

Sirius panicked for a moment, and if by chance there was any candy in his mouth, he would have choked. He gulped, but felt pretty confident that he had given nothing away. Should he encourage him to find out or try to protect Remus?

"Werewolf?" he repeated in a neutral tone. James nodded, and leaned in closer. Remus' head shot over to the two whispering boys, and a glare almost graced his face. Reluctantly he returned his attention to the teacher, and Sirius briefly wondered if he could hear them. Maybe being a werewolf enhanced his human senses or something. "What makes you think that?" Again, he was as neutral as possibly, not leaning towards belief or denial.

Sirius knew that James would eventually figure it out; he just didn't think he would be so prompt about it. Just last week was when Sirius had admitted to Remus he had discovered his secret, and had also vowed to never leave him. James hadn't spoken about the incident after he found them 'cuddling' later.

"Well, he's gone every full moon, isn't he? And when he comes back, he's always beat up and bruised, you know? So either he's recovering from the transformation, which is supposed to be really painful, or his parents have a weird knack for beating him once a month," James commented, again whispering, and suddenly Sirius felt like beating _him_. He didn't even know Remus that well. The only time that he ever hung out with James was to help him with homework. What a prick, to think that he was Remus' best friend, when really Sirius did so much more than him, and he actually cared about his friend, not just his grades. This was probably just another plot to break up the two's friendship. James was know to be extremely jealous, and most likely couldn't stand seeing Sirius be friends with someone besides him.

"Plus, remember that Boggart that Pince found last month in his trunk? It turned into a glowing ball when Remus did away with it. I was really confused at first, but a werewolf would be scared to death of the full moon, right?" Sirius was amazed at how fast James had put it together, since he was know to be a complete idiot and ignore anything that he wanted to. "I think that we-"he made a hand gesture to include Sirius in his thinking, "should confront him. Tell him we know."

Sirius thought about that for a moment. At least he was willing to give Sirius some credit for it, although he had no help in planning this. He gave his friend a sidelong look, finally taking his eyes off Remus.

"Then what?" Sirius' lips almost didn't move. He wouldn't care if he got detention for beating James up. He definitely felt like doing so.

"We report him to the head master, right? Or tell him to turn himself in."

"What if the headmaster is helping him?"

"Oh... I never thought about that..."

"Well maybe you should, you great oaf!"

They both fell silent as Remus made his way to the back of the room, again. They had both missed everything that had just happened, but James was confident that Remus would catch them up. The wolf sat down in the empty chair by Sirius, and gave James a distasteful look. James paled.

"What's the matter?" he asked casually, but James just turned back to his parchment, avoiding both gazes, and didn't speak for the rest of the period.

"Told you he would figure it out," Sirius bragged, sliding next to Remus on his bed. James had finally left the dorm at seven for his 'date' which consisted of walking some Ravenclaw fourth year around the lake, and then probably taking her back to her common room, via Astronomy Tower. It was easy for James to woo girls when he had stars there to inspire him.

Both Remus and Sirius had made a bad habit of following each other around after classes, never speaking to anyone else but James, and sometimes their other dorm-mates. They usually ended up with the dormitory to themselves too, as was the case now, and only the Pettigrew boy ever intruded on their little 'group'. It seemed a little weird to be so close to someone, but Sirius now had a plausible reason to latch on to the wolf: he needed to protect him.

"What's the problem?" Remus looked up from his novel. Sirius was positive that he had some sort of super senses now, because he was reading with only the light of one candle flickering across the old parchment pages. The hairy dog couldn't even decipher between words and flaws in the paper.

He acted like he had no idea what Sirius was talking about, but Sirius knew his friend better than that. Not only could he think up excellent lies, but he could flow with them and make them very convincing. Sirius whished he could do that himself.

"James. Finding out." After catching Remus up on the conversation, Sirius stretched back to cover the whole bed, and closed his eyes. "I bet he doesn't say anything, he's too cowardly. If he was going to talk to you, though, I'll probably be there too."

"He's not... freaked out?" Remus whispered. This was a pretty touchy subject for him, and he had admitted to Sirius yesterday that he had never spoken to anyone about it before. Sirius leaned over and looked up at wolf-boy. He was getting that depressed glint in his eyes again.

"Remus," Sirius laid a hand on his shoulder. Remus sighed. "No, he is not 'freaked out' okay? Just a little worried, hmm?" He couldn't tear his eyes away from his partners. "Just, expect something, will you?"

Lupin sighed again, and broke the eye contact, returning to his book. Sirius went back to simply lying on the bed, and after a few more minutes he fell asleep, and Remus happily pulled the blanket up over him.

The next night would be the first full moon since Sirius had been certain Remus was a werewolf. He was on edge, barking at ever person who breathed in his vicinity the wrong way, and covered Remus like an angry mother hen. Things got better, though, after dinner when they went back up to the common room to relax, and everyone left the common room because of Sirius' yelling. Plus, quidditch practice was being held on the pitch, and so most of the vacaters simply went to the field to watch, leaving Sirius and Remus with Peter Pettigrew, the new tag-a-long, playing a game of chess in the far corner. The other corner, closer to the fire, was occupied by a few second and third year girls doing homework, and they had kept silent, as they didn't want to get on the rampaging Sirius' bad side.

Peter had teamed up with Sirius, as neither of them was very good, and Remus say across the table from them, winning shamelessly. The floor was hard, and Peter kept wiggling around, almost on top of Sirius, as they had to share a side of the board. He would sit on his knees for a minute, and then move to folded legs, and even stretched legs under the table for a while, but he simply couldn't keep still. Pettigrew wouldn't stop bumping Sirius' hand, when he made a move either.

"Stop it!" Sirius finally burst out at the pudgy boy. "Can't you sit still?" Peter looked hurt and then mumbled an apology. He tried harder to sit still, which he accomplished for five minutes or so. After switching positions again, and moving his pawn, he stood up.

"I'm going to get a pillow, then. Maybe that will help," he turned quickly at the other boys' glares.

Remus swore under his breath. He was on edge too, and Sirius' mood wasn't really making it any easier. The sun would be down in an hour and the nurse should be coming for him any time. He briefly wondered if anything would change, knowing that Sirius knew, but Peter was back before much reflection took place.

Remus shot him a cold glare, for no other reason then he was sitting next to HIS Sirius, and almost growled out loud. Peter, a little offended and definitely taken off guard, dropped one of the four pillows he was carrying haphazardly in his arms and slipped on it.

He crashed forward, and right on top of his destination: Sirius. He tried to move again, but Remus' growl had taken him back too, and it seemed like he was at a lost. He was pretty sure that he had growled, which would have been absolutely sexy, if perhaps Sirius had been a girl, something that he was deeply regretting at this point in time.

Peter squished him to the floor, upsetting their chess game at the same time, and then Remus jumped up in rage, ready to tear apart the clumsy boy.

"Get off of him! Stop touching him!" Remus literally pulled the chubby boy off of his best friend, and sent him flying back a few steps. Sirius, understanding the seriousness of the situation tried to calm Remus down. After standing up, he placed his hands on Remus' shoulders and looked directly into his eyes, trying to defend Peter, and tell Remus it was all a mistake.

Just then their conversation was interrupted by a young lady dressed in white patting Remus on the back.

"Sorry!" she smiled at the two, and both turned promptly to stare at her. "Remus, we have another problem. You're father owled the infirmary and told us that he needed to see you directly. I think it may be about your, ahem, mother." She was also a good liar, and Sirius would have thought she was telling the truth if he didn't know about Remus; but maybe he would have. Her smile was a little too sweet for his liking.

"Coming..." Remus replied in a strangled tone. He touched Sirius lightly on the neck, fear burning in his eyes, as he turned to exit the room. The boy, in turn, grabbed his arm and gave him a sympathetic grin, although he wanted to do so much more.

"Hope you'll be okay..." he whispered to his friend as he climbed through the portrait hole.


	3. In Which Remus experiences the New Moon

The sun was about to creep over the horizon when Remus finally returned to the dorm the next morning. James and Peter had been asleep for a while now, even after vowing to stay up with Sirius until Remus had returned, but he had been wide awake all night, worried for his friend.

He had watched two figures, confident it was the werewolf and the nurse, retreat to the new willow they had put in Sirius' first year. They had also come back through there as well; that's how Sirius knew that they were coming, and that Remus was still alive.

Sirius paced around the room after they were out of his sight. It seemed to take forever to get up to the Gryffindor tower from the field below. Or maybe they weren't even coming up here at all... Maybe he was supposed to be going to the infirmary. Sirius started towards the door, and just when he was about to open it, it was pushed by Remus himself, entering the dorm room where he had been watched a few moments earlier. His eyes popped in surprise, at seeing Sirius still awake and waiting, but the boy didn't waste anytime before rushing his friend and pulling him into a big hug.

"Aahh... Get off!" Remus yelped, pushing his friend away. Sirius wouldn't let go, but he did lessened the pressure he had been putting on his friend's body.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Nothing..." said Remus shyly, turning away from the piercing gaze.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"That wasn't very convincing! Where at?" Sirius sounded extremely concerned.

"It's no big deal, I've had worse."

"So you _are _hurt. Where?"

"I'm fine," Remus tried to pull away again, but the other boy didn't budge.

"Remus," he started, but got no response. Sirius tried to find any signs of injury, but it was very difficult in the dark, so he began squeezing various parts that he thought might be hurt. The wolf gave almost nothing away, but his eye twitched when Sirius touched his upper left arm.

"Take off your robes. And your shirt, please." Sirius backed away to give Remus a little room to follow his instructions, but the other boy didn't move. He looked exhausted, but Sirius was more set on healing the creature than letting him go to sleep. After a few moments of no movement, he leaned forward and started undoing Remus' robe clasps, but he just shooed Sirius away and began taking it off himself. He was mumbling under his breath the whole time, until his chest was finally bare.

Obviously Remus had had a bad night. Not only was his arm bloodied up, but he also had what appeared to be a slash mark, with four lines, across his abdomen, and they looked pretty deep. There was also a fresh bruise on his back hip, but other than that, he seemed pretty safe.

"Go lay down," Sirius instructed again, "I'll be right back..."

He returned a few minutes after Remus had crashed onto his bed, and almost fell asleep while he was waiting. Sirius had brought a healing spell book that was kept in their bathroom, and some kind of wrapping that was supposed to be in the hall closet.

"Just wanna see if this will work first," he started, opening the book to a page in the middle, "it's not supposed to work on 'cursed creatures' though. Man, any sort of werewolf spells or potions are pretty delicate, so we can hope it works, at least a little, right?" he gave Remus, who now looked worried, a guilty smile.

Sirius retrieved his wand from his dresser and leaned over the half naked wolf, trying not to waste any time staring. Remus was sprawled out on the red cotton covers, and was making an effort to not move his arm, but get it comfortable. Sirius felt even guiltier when he had to pick up the injured arm and move it to complete the spell.

It didn't work. Sirius tried the spell three times, and nothing happened, which could either be good or bad. Remus wasn't hurt anymore, but at the same time he wasn't healed either. He sighed, and returned to his gauze.

Sirius made another trip to the bathroom for a sanitizing potion and a clean towel, trying to service the wounds before Remus couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. It was a rather painful process, at least for the patient, and Remus complained that the potion stung his wounds. Finally Sirius had his whole chest and left arm wrapped up as best as he could.

"I hope that helps..." he sighed again, helping Remus pull on his pajama shirt, and lean back on his bed. The doctor felt better now that he knew the wolf was safe and on his way to healing completely, and so he turned to retreat to his own bed, but Remus coughed loudly and stared at him.

"The nurse usually gives me some sort of reward for being so cooperative," he commented, with a glint in his eyes. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I'm all out of sweets," he admitted, moving closer to the bed and leaning over the other boy again. They both already knew that candy didn't keep well around the dorm; if Peter hadn't eaten it already, Sirius had.

"Well, you shall have to come up with something else then."

Sirius knew what he wanted to do right now, ever since last week even, when Remus had taken the initiative and took that small kiss from him, but it was too bold. Even if Remus _did _want it, as Sirius has suspected, their friends could shun them, plus, what would his parents say? Maybe he should just leave well enough alone.

Remus raised his head off the pillow, slowly closing the space between the two boys. He didn't actually kiss Sirius again, though. He was simply teasing him, seeing if he would comply with his request or confirm his fears by rejecting him. Remus wanted this too much, wanted someone to care for him and love him the way Sirius seemed to, but as more than a friend. First of all, Remus felt as if his parents didn't even 'love' him, they just tolerated him since the accident. And he had always had enough 'friends' and they usually ended up leaving him because of his curse, but Sirius had been different; he had promised to stay with him.

Finally, after a long minute of tension, Sirius just grabbed Remus and pulled him into a harsh meeting of lips that only lasted a second or two. When he turned immediately to get to his bed, Sirius could feel the heat in his cheeks increasing, and he also knew that Remus had probably seen it as well. The blushing boy climbed into bed and looked at his room mate again.

The werewolf was wearing a huge content smile on his face.

The next day Remus skipped all of his classes, as was normal for an after-changing day, but Sirius had to go even though he was completely exhausted. James woke him up after only an hour and a half of sleep, complaining that Remus had left again. Even though he waited until the very last second to get dressed, Sirius was dragging for the rest of the day. He skipped lunch to nap in the charms room, and nobody noticed even after that, so he was left wondering if he looked this shabby all the time or if there was something going on he didn't know about.

After all the classes were over, Sirius didn't return to his dorm, although he was more exhausted than earlier after his long day in school, because he was positive that Remus was still in the infirmary. So he trekked up to the hospital wing, and as surmised, the wolf was waiting in the last bed, halfway behind a curtain.

When he entered the room, the nurse that had come to get the werewolf the previous night, tried to push him out and tell him that there was no one there, but he knew better and he simply pushed his way in. Remus looked up in pleasant surprise.

"Sirius!" he looked like he wanted to jump out of bed, but of course he didn't. The nurse looked at him quietly and then turned to Sirius.

"Where you what Remus went back to the tower for last night?" She glared and Remus' mouth hung open while he turned bright red.

"Uh... What?" Sirius honestly had no idea what she was talking about. Wasn't it usual for Remus to return to the dorm after his transformation? Of course it would make more sense for him to spend the next couple days here.

"Remus was supposed to report straight here this morning, but he said he had to go back to his rooms for something. He didn't show up for _three_ hours!" she turned to Remus again, who had returned to staring at the book he had been reading, trying not to look at his visitor. "When he got here he said he fell asleep or something, but I think _you_ kept him there."

Sirius looked a little startled, but then slid into his suave mode, commenting "I didn't know where he was, okay? I didn't think it would take him that long to see what was wrong with his _mother_, so I stayed up until he got back. It was rather boring and I suppose I should probably thank him for coming back at all, as I wouldn't have gotten any sleep last night."

The nurse's eyes popped open, like she had realized that she had given something important away, so she simply turned abruptly to leave the two boys there. Sirius turned on Remus, who appeared to not be paying attention.

"You were supposed to come up here?" he started, raising his voice a little. "You were hurt and you went all the way back to the dorms, when you could have come here to get healed faster?" Remus pouted.

"Well nice to see you too..." he opened his book again, scanning the pages with a frown on his face. There was the common tense silence for a few seconds.

"What did you do today?" Sirius pulled up a chair and sat by Remus' temporary bed.

"Just laid here, mostly. There isn't really anything else to do," he paused, "Did you bring my homework?" Remus looked at Sirius expectantly.

"It's in the room," he cut the subject short and laid his head down on the bed.

"Where's James? And Peter?"

"Gryffindor tower, I think. I left without them."

Remus finally smiled again. He licked his dry lips and then mumbled a thank you.

"For what?" Sirius sat up a little and looked questioningly at his injured friend. Remus leaned forward and hugged him, awkwardly because of the bed.

The werewolf never made a response to the question, and there was no more speaking after that. Remus glanced back down to his book, uninterested now that Sirius was there, and laid it on the bedside table with the pages still opened. A few more moments of silent staring preceded Sirius resting his head back on Remus' blanket clad leg. His tired body was finally able to give in to sleep, knowing that his friend was safe, and that he could be here with him a while longer.

In no time at all Remus had lulled Sirius into a light doze, running his fingers through his tangled black hair.


	4. In Which Sirius experiences the New Moon

It seemed like the two boys had not time together after the first full moon. It took Remus a full week to make up his homework, as they had a huge assignment for History of Magic due, and so Sirius left him to his work, content to watch from across the room.

James seemed to keep a much closer eye on them too, after being left out of both the full moon and the day after, and the new Peter boy followed him everywhere. Remus wanted him dead, but Sirius could put up with him, and so Remus made an effort as well. Potions was getting more complex too. They had begun talking about remedies for illnesses, and Sirius wished they could talk about werewolves a little more, but of course they didn't. The assignment was to make an actual cure for any of the diseases they had discussed, completely on their own and turn it in. That was a killer.

The next full moon was worse.

James still hadn't quite proven that Remus was a werewolf yet, but he tried to stay up with Sirius again and forced Peter too as well, which really, really annoyed both boys. Once again James fell asleep early completely incapable of any type of sleep control, making Sirius promise to wake him up before Remus got back to the dorm. He didn't keep the promise and Peter went to bed after he was sure James was fast asleep.

Sirius stayed up the entire night, only this time he entertained himself with several books about werewolves (healing, mating, transformations, etc.) and he was surprised at how captivating they were, as he had never been one to read excessively like Remus.

The only problem was that Remus never came back. He was pretty sure that the werewolf wouldn't be able to sneak away from the evil nurse to see him, as he had hoped, so he was going to borrow James' cloak, which caused him to become invisible. He threw the bundle over his shoulder and began making his way to the infirmary, where he assumed Remus was being held; only he didn't get quite that far.

Breakfast would be served in an hour, and many of the early-bird students were already up when Sirius opened the portrait hole, so it wasn't hard to start sneaking down the hall. He stopped, though, when he heard familiar voices.

"Just a little farther... We're almost there..."

He rushed to the railing of the nearest stairs, and looked down the many flights to find the nurse, whose voice he had heard a moment ago, helping a very hurt Remus up the stairs, and apparently towards the Gryffindor tower.

Sirius rushed down the stairs as fast as he could, and the nurse looked up with relief on her face.

"It's you! Please, come help me, I'm having a hard time supporting him," she requested. Acting quickly, he slipped his arms under Remus, actually picking him up off the ground, and began to carry him up the stairs, his worry and need of protection for the his friend taking over. The werewolf let out a little moan as he was moved, but made no other noises after that. Kindly, the nurse opened the portrait hole for them, and all the rest of the doors to the dorm room.

When they were there, Sirius laid Remus down on his bed that was a bit wrinkled from lack of sleep, and brushed the light hair off of his sweaty face. He turned to the nurse.

"What happened?" he demanded. Peter's head peaked out from under his curtains when he heard Sirius' raised voice. After he realized that there was a woman in the dorm room he squeaked and quickly shut them again.

"We tried some new pills on him, to see if they would help with the transformation. Its look he did a lot worse that usual, I suppose. I really did think they were working at the beginning, but when it came time for him to transform back, he began ripping things apart, and when I came back for him, he was like this," she motioned to the silent boy on the bed, forgetting that she was supposed to be keeping this a secret. She looked like a teenager again, although she must have been almost thirty, with the look of worry etched on her face similar to the one of Sirius'. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "When I tried to rush him to the infirmary, he refused and dodged my magic. He demanded to be brought here, to you specifically, and said he would spend the rest of the day in the Shrieking Shack if he wasn't." The tears were running down her cheeks now. Sirius turned to stare at the other boy.

"How do we help him?"

"I'll go get some supplies from the infirmary and come back here. Why don't you try to start cleaning his cuts?"

"Is there a potion to heal them back in the hospital wing?"

"I'm afraid there hasn't been any kind of werewolf healing medicine out on the market. That's why I was so desperate to try this new remedy tonight. Anything that I've tried to use either doesn't work or makes it worse." The nurse wiped her eyes.

"Alright then," he turned back to Remus, who remained motionless, and began stroking his head. The nurse turned and scurried out of the room to the hospital wing like nothing else mattered right now, which it didn't.

Sirius set to removing the tattered robes that Remus wore, and he ended up cutting most of them off with his wand because he didn't want to move his friend around too much. When he had removed most of the clothes, he ran to the bathroom and wetted a clean towel, dodging a third year on his way out. By the time he returned to the room, James was up, and Peter, from the commotion of what had happened earlier, and they were herding the rest of the boys who were not ready for class as far away from Remus as possible. For that Sirius was thankful.

He leaned over the boy again, the image of the last full moon coming to mind as he began cleaning the infinite scratches all over his partner's body. He tried not to rub too hard, but it was hard to clean the dirt and grime out without anything to help him. There was one cut bigger than the others across his chest, above where the claw marks were last time, and when Sirius ran his cloths across it Remus hissed and gasped a little for breath. Besides that he still didn't make any other movements or noises.

Sirius' bedspread was now stained from the blood, but he wasn't worried about that because surely the house elves would have it clean in no time. Plus, he was still more worried about Remus, and wondered why that nurse was taking so long. Sirius sat down on the bed next to his friend, and tried to clean off his face a little with a white part of the towel, waiting.

Finally she rushed in with an armful of bottles and rolls, almost tripping over the edge of the carpet. She dropped it all at the bottom of the bed, and picked up one green bottle, undoing the cap and dipping her fingers in.

"You should be in class by now, I think," she commented after she began applying the ointment to Remus' wounds. Sirius glared at her, still caressing the other boy's face.

"I'm not going today. I'm going to stay here and help Remus," he pouted back.

"That's a big risk you know. You could maybe even be expelled," warned the nurse, but she didn't have the feeling to back the threat up. She changed the subject.

"So, you know he's a werewolf then?" the lady handed the bottle to Sirius to hold while she massaged it in. He looked up at her in surprise. "He told me you had found out," she smiled, motioning towards Remus.

"Yeah..." Sirius blushed, staring down at the wolf.

"You have no idea how much it means to him to have a friend like you. He feels like his own parents don't even care for him like that. He won't stop talking about you. And James, whoever that is."

Sirius grunted in response. They were silent for a few minutes, while the nurse finished lathering up Remus' skin, until the before mentioned James poked his head in the room. He looked at Sirius, questioning what he was doing, and Sirius just gave him a blank look, not moving.

"He'll be okay," the nurse commented, following Sirius gaze, and noticing the boy at the door. "Thank you for getting those other boys out of here."

"No problem," he smiled, still confused. Sirius nodded to him, and so he just shut the door, leaving the two doctors to tend to their patient.

The nurse stood up and looked at her handy work, appearing a little pleased.

"You can handle this from here, I suppose?" Sirius nodded at her question. "Good."

"What should I do?" Sirius placed the soiled rag on his bedside dresser and held the bottle of medicine in both hands.

"Well, I will be back in an hour, but just let him rest mostly. We will need to put that stuff-"she indicated the bottle in Sirius' hands "-back on later. I just need you to make sure he doesn't start having fits, or even start lashing out at something," she shuddered.

"I can do that." Sirius yawned, fatigue taking him after the adrenaline stopped pumping through his veins. The nurse smiled.

"You just wanted to stay here so you would have an excuse to go back to sleep," she teased, before picking up the rest of the equipment she had brought with her. Sirius looked appalled, but she left before he could make a comment to defend himself. Once again, he turned back to his injured friend lying on his bed.

Remus' eyes slowly drew open, quickly focusing on Sirius hovering above him.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"It wasn't me!" Sirius tried to pass on the credit right away, but Remus was looking at him and he couldn't talk any more.

"You look tired."

"I stayed up all night waiting for you, dimwit!"

"You should get some rest."

"But you're in my bed."

"So?" Sirius was pretty sure that he knew what Remus was implying, but the nurse said she would be back in an hour, and he didn't really want her to walk in on something suspicious looking.

Remus began to wiggle over so that Sirius could lie down on the side of the bed, but the other boy could see how much pained that caused and stopped him.

"Alright, alright," Sirius grinned shyly, and climbed over the other boy. He stretched out on the small bed, and Remus promptly wrapped one arm around his waist. Sirius felt a bit awkward for a second, as Remus was only wearing his shorts, and now Sirius' own pajamas were covered in blood and slimy medicine, but he was asleep too fast to care for long.

Unlike the last infirmary experience, Remus fell asleep with him this time.

The nurse came back a few minutes later, to grab something out of the pile of pills, and it took her a minute to realize that the boy the werewolf always spoke of meant something more to him than just a friend. Smiling to herself, she resolved to talk to this boy, in a few days after he regained his energy, about two boys together and especially about werewolf mating habits. When she returned to the hospital wing, though, a replacement was waiting for her already.


	5. In Which Remus Recovers

"What? You can't do this to me, headmaster! I've been working here for over four years and you just move me like that? What about all my patients? And what about Remus? He's just been through the new moon and he's practically dead back in his room! Will she take care of him too? And what about next month? Then what?" the young nurse's raised voice echoed through the infirmary halls. Her arms were flung out, holding nothing back as she had a 'discussion' with the leader of the school, at whom she was very angry.

"Poppy," the gray bearded man started "You must understand that we need you at the Ministry. They are trying to clean up the wreckage, and this is not permanent, you know. You'll just have to wait out the rest of the year." She tried to cut in but the headmaster waved his hand to keep her quite. He continued "I assure you, as well, that Miss Matilda will be quite capable of handling Mr. Lupin in a professional fashion. He will be in safe hands."

"Sir- You cannot do this, not right now, in the middle of the school year!" she begged, resorting to the professor's conscience. The old man shook his head.

"You may prefer to be here, Poppy, but you are _needed_ other places. This riot has caused too many problems. Now pack your things. You will leave tomorrow morning." End of discussion, he implied, turning to leave. Poppy sighed and went back to the hospital wing, hoping to take her anger out on her replacement, but getting scolded more than she had been by the headmaster.

CC

James returned from classes during the lunch break to find Sirius, as he had not show up, even late, and was almost surprised to find the two cuddling in bed. He poked Sirius hard in the side and waited for the boy's eyes to flutter open.

The Potter boy raised an eyebrow when Sirius finally realized he had been caught and sat up, pulling away from the snoozing Remus, but not quite waking him. Sirius looked around in shock after turning bright red, and looked around the room, avoiding James' gaze.

"Okay. I let it go the first time, because I thought maybe it had been a coincidence that you were holding on the Remus like Lily clings to me-"Sirius scoffed. More like James clinging to _her_. The boy ignored him and continued, "...and that he just happened to be on your lap. But this," he pointed at Remus, then Sirius, "looks fishy to me."

The blushing boy sighed, and moved off the bed, but he had to crawl over Remus, who was fully awake by the time he stumbled onto the floor and towards James. He looked towards him longingly.

"Where are you going?" whispered the recovering werewolf hoarsely. He blinked painfully and then stared at the frozen school boy. Sirius gulped and started back towards the wounded body when James grabbed him from behind.

"We just need to talk a second, Reemie," he showed an overly fake smile, and shoved Sirius out the door. The common room was empty, as everyone was eating lunch or studying in the library in some cases, so James sat Sirius forcefully down on a couch and began to pace around him.

"Sirius, I really don't understand... Are you...?" he left the question unanswered. It was one thing to be 'gay' and be rejected by your friends, Sirius understood, but it was much more dangerous to be lovers with a werewolf, so he was confused as to why James was more bothered by Remus being a boy and not him being a werewolf. Sirius mouth was open for a few seconds before he could pull himself together and respond.

"James-"he couldn't think of anything to say, really. It took him a minute to come up with anything. "It's just Remus, I think. I really don't like any other boys that way."

"So you _do_ like Remus then. Like that?" he looked directly at his friend.

His eyebrows curled up in what was supposed to be a brave look. Sirius bit the bullet and answered honestly. "Yes."

"And obviously he likes you too." It wasn't a question. James walked around the back of the couch and leaned over to speak with Sirius. "So are you two gonna start dating or what?"

The seated boy jumped up and stared at his friend. "What!?!" he demanded.

"Dating? Going out? You know? It would be cool to know the first gay Gryffindors." Sirius scoffed again, and rolled his eyes. He was sure there was somebody before them.

"Probably not. And I do not want the whole school to know, either, okay?" Sirius threw James a threatening glare. James' face fell in disappointment.

"You're no fun, Sirius, I can't believe you."

"Promise me, James, on our friendship."

"I promise on our friendship that I won't tell anyone about you and Remus," vowed the boy in a monotone voice. He looked at Sirius quickly.

"But what about Lily- and Peter too, don't they get to know?" he pleaded.

"No!" Sirius growled, and ended up stomping away, back up the stairs. James cursed at him silently and returned to the great hall to find his sidekick and return to his classes a few minutes later.

CC

Sirius returned to the bedroom, and immediately rushed over to Remus, who had tried to sit up and walk around. He didn't get very far when the boy at the door pushed him back down onto the bed, and under the covers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sirius chided, still angry from James finding out, but slightly relieved. Now he just needed to tell Remus.

"I was just going to get some water..." Remus mumbled, back down on the bed like a whipped puppy. He pouted towards Sirius.

"I'll get it, okay?" he reached for the bottle of water on Remus' nightstand. Remus was both spoiled and picky about weird little hygienic things like that; he always had something in case he got thirsty in the middle of the night and several potions in his drawer as well.

Sirius handed Remus the bottle, and the wolf took it without meeting Sirius' stare. He drained all the liquid in one go, and had to wait until it refilled itself before taking any more.

"What did James want?" asked Remus while he waited for another gulp. He was trying not to sound interested, but Sirius had come to a point where he could read Remus like a book; he really wanted to know.

"Just giving me some homework..." he lied, but he assumed Remus knew he was lying as well. The patient didn't reply.

A few minutes passed with Sirius staring at Remus, who was looking at the wall and trying to shove a third bottle of the gleaming water down his throat, before he spoke again.

"Are you going to stay up here until your classes are over?" another question that sounded like he really didn't care one way or the other.

Sirius nodded.

"Why don't you lay back down then?" he placed the bottle on Sirius' table, and finally met the other boys gaze. Sirius slowly walked back over to the other bed. Again, he stared deeply at Remus before saying anything.

"Remus, do you... uh... Could we ever be more than friends, do you think?" Sirius felt he needed to know something, but wasn't sure what. Now he felt too nervous and ready to run, and almost took back his question, but Remus answered it promptly.

"Yes, Sirius. I think so," he was blushing. There had been no specification on what 'more than friends' was, but the boy making his way around the foot of the bed seemed to happily accept that answer with a huge smile. He crawled into the other side of the bed and slid over next to Remus. Now the boy was staring at him, and not the opposite.

Remus placed his hand on Sirius shoulder, resting on his neck as well, and slid his fingers into the shaggy hair on his nape. Sirius would have been grossed out at the starry gaze in Moony's eyes, except he was feeling about the same way, even though he may have been ashamed to say it. He was being pulled closer and closer until Remus finally forced their lips together. Sirius was slightly off balance, so he pushed his hand onto Remus' hip, although he didn't mean to, and pressed a little harder. Both their eyes fluttered shut for a moment, until the creaky steps outside their dorm made a yelping noise.

Sirius pulled away quickly and they turned to the door in unison as it opened to admit a very lanky woman in a white uniform into the doorway, which complained about the ruined moment. The two boys began to blush together as well, but the newcomer ignored both actions and simply proceeded to look at them in an orderly fashion.

"Which one of you is Remus Lupin?" asked the nurse.

CC

Somehow, five minutes later, Sirius had ended up downstairs in the great hall, sitting at a long, empty table, and eating the remains of lunch. He was fuming over the 'new nurse' whom had burst in on their moment, when he was finally get a little action from his oh-so-hunky crush, and refused to let him stay up there and tend to Remus with her.

"How could Pomfrey just leave so abruptly, and what's with that 'Helga'?" he said her name in a deep accent. Sirius sighed and threw a pea across the room, spatting it into the wall.

"I'm sure she is taking good care of Remus." Sirius jumped off the bench and turned to find the headmaster hovering over him. He floundered for a second before realizing it was _his _fault that he couldn't see his wolf.

"Why is she gone? Why can't I stay with Remus?" he fumed.

"My little one, shouldn't you be in class right now?" the headmaster changed the subject, eyes twinkled with mischief. Sirius scrunched up his nose and turned back to his food, trying to ignore the only other person in the whole hall. "Well, Mister Black, maybe you could possibly find a way to get past that and back to your... previous engagement?" he hinted, leaving the conversation very open and unspecific.

Sirius thought about that last comment for a minute. What the headmaster _encouraging_ him to skip class and get back to Remus? What a hypocrite; he gets the new Nazi Nurse to ban him from his friend and now the guy tells me to sneak around her? Sirius shook his head and smiled at the headmaster.

"Is he still in the dormitory?"

"No. He has been moved to the Infirmary. He should be in his usual bed, and also, may I add, that _Helga_," he mimicked Sirius accent of the name, "shall be leaving for lunch shortly. I would say, possibly the time it would take you to retreat to your rooms and to the hospital wing." The headmaster winked and turned to leave.

Sirius stared at the retreating figure, thoroughly confused by the conversation, but still yelled out a 'thank you' to the man. After a few more minutes of contemplation, which involved shoving the rest of his turkey sandwich in his mouth and swallowing the rest of his juice in one gulp, he finally made his way back to Gryffindor tower like recommended by the headmaster. He did a quick once-over of the common room, which was obviously empty, and upon finding nothing too interesting he headed up to his rooms.

After opening the door, what the headmaster said suddenly made sense to him, for the first thing he saw was James' invisibility cloak laying across his bed. He took a minute to chide James on leaving it so out in the open, but then swiped it and headed back down to the common room. He was sure his friend wouldn't mind, especially if he was back before classes were over.


	6. In Which Happy Things Occur

Just a quick A/N for my reviews: thank you all so much, especially those of you who have sent more than one! Specifically I would like to personally thank Seraphina Pyra,

prosthetic.ballerina, Hollow Haven, Writer From Rivendell and Alice Dodgson. Please keep reading, and give me more input, please!

CC

Sirius flung James' cloak over his shoulders before he exited through the portrait hole. He check both ways to make sure that no one was coming before he took off down the hallway at a fast pace. There were only a few students in the hallways, all with passes stuck to their head, as was required this year, and Sirius couldn't help snickering at the lot of them. Only one boy heard him though, but of course he couldn't see his giggling classmate, and Sirius couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud at the boy, who looked even more ridiculous after turning around several times and glaring at empty space. After a few minutes of the 'game', Sirius finally left the boy to his own urges in the bathroom and proceeded to the hospital wing to find Remus.

He stood right outside the infirmary door for a moment, trying to think of a way to open it without appearing too suspicious, but his problem was solved when the new nurse opened the door for him. Evidently he was not as late as he thought he was, as he had stopped to follow that kid to the bathroom, but just on time. The invisible Sirius slipped into the door right as the lady turned to walk down the hallway, and left the oak to close behind him naturally. Quickly surveying the room, he took a minute to gage the time he had before the Nazi Nurse came back, and proceeded to the same bed he had been at last time.

As expected, Remus was laying in the clean white bed, now in his pajamas instead of the rags he had worn last night, and his hair was brushed, making him look generally better than before. And all he was doing was staring up at the ceiling. Apparently she had made him leave all his books back in the dorm, as well as any board games he could have played, because the short table by his bed was bare, of even the chocolates that Sirius made a point to get after the full moon.

Sirius snuck quietly across the floor, as to not alert the wolf, but Remus still sat up and sniffed the air, once again making the invisible boy aware of the heightened senses of his friend. He looked around, trying to find what was upsetting him so, but he found nothing, and so he slid back down on the bed, still rigid and ready.

He was very surprised, though, when Sirius pressed an invisible hand to his pajama clad chest, and climbed on the bed and on top of him. Immediately Remus reached out, and grabbed part of the cloak, but Sirius grabbed his hand and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You don't want to do that." He enjoyed the tingle of Remus' reaction. Sirius smiled, even though the wolf couldn't see.

Just when Remus was going to respond with an affirmative answer, the headmaster snuck his head into the room through the hall door.

"Everything alright in here, Mister Lupin?" Remus could have sworn he winked. The headmaster slipped through the door and towards the boy, who gulped. He could feel Sirius weight, and was wondering why the headmaster hadn't said anything about the funny winkles in the sheet yet, when the boy on top of him began to slide his hands down his chest. He swallowed harder, trying not to make any sounds, as the old man sat on the chair Sirius had occupied last month.

"How is Miss Orlinda, my boy? Is she helping you at all?" he asked, in reference to the new nurse. It took Remus several seconds to realize he had been asked a question, and even longer to string together a coherent response. Sirius was stroking his neck, now, and Remus could feel his fast breath there as well.

"Unn... Yeah, I mean not really, she just kind of shoved me in here... and left..." he closed his eyes, leaning into the invisible boys touch.

"Well, hopefully she will prove to be worth more than that..." he smiled again, seemingly oblivious to the actions go on right in front of him. "You are looking much better, though, than the last time I saw you." Remus nodded emphatically, eager to reach out and touch his offender. He stayed put, though, as to not get himself or Sirius in trouble, simply wishing the headmaster would leave.

"Yes, sir, much better. Just a little tired, though, with the healing and all," he dropped a hint, still hoping the old man would leave him to sleep, but the headmaster didn't move.

"Ah, yes. That is to be expected, young man. The transformations are very taxing, especially on those still growing into it." The man leaned back, getting comfortable. Remus wanted to reach out and hit him, but Sirius seemed to be enjoying his little escapade, especially with the Headmasters help.

For the first time, Remus was happy to see his new nurse, for when she walked into the room with a plate full of salad and a roll, the headmaster stood up to meet her.

"Ah, Helga, just the beautiful nurse I was looking for!" he greeted her and made his way across the room. Helga blushed slightly, but other than that her face didn't change.

"We may talk in my office," she said in a heavy European accent. The headmaster followed her down the infirmary to another door on the opposite side of the room, which was the nurse's personal space, leaving Remus, and the invisible visitor, to their own actions.

As soon as the door closed all the way, Remus reached up and pulled the cloak off of Sirius head so he could kiss him. After a hard kiss the werewolf pulled away and stared at the head floating just above him.

"Great Merlin, what are you doing, Sirius?" his voice was deep, and obviously full of lust. Sirius simply smiled and pulled the cloak back over his head. Remus felt the weight on his hips change and then leave as Sirius got off of the bed, and he reached out to try and pull the invisible boy back. He only grabbed air.

"Sirius!" he whispered frantically, trying to crawl out the side of the bed that he thought Sirius had gotten off, but a pair of arms wrapped around his chest from behind. Now he could feel Sirius body on his back, and his lips on his neck. Remus sighed, and closed his eyes again.

"Sirius..." he repeated, barely able to get the name out. Suddenly the door behind them opened again, and the nurse exited her office, once again followed by the headmaster.

"Remus! What are you doing, trying to set up like that?" she yelled across the room and rushed to him, folding a packet up and slipping it in her pocket. The recovering wolf tried to turn towards the oncoming woman, but Sirius' body behind him limited his movements.

"I wasn't- wasn't going anywhere..." he gulped in air as Sirius pulled away, trying to get out the nurse's way and not draw any attention to his invisible self.

"That is correct, Mister Lupin. Now please, lay back down!" she basically shoved him over. Remus happily fell back, eager for Sirius to begin touching him again, but he could only feel the other boy's presence, not his actual body. The wolf would have starting just reaching out into the air, or following his sent if the nurse had not been so close.

"Now, the Headmaster has graciously given me a sleeping drought for you to use tonight, so that you will return to class first thing tomorrow, but I must say, with the way you are acting it may not help!" she chided, covering him with the thin sheets that were on his bed. The headmaster smiled at this comment and waved to Remus before exiting. The nurse glared at the closed door.

Apparently she was swearing in a different language that Remus should have probably known, but he stopped paying attention when he felt Sirius' fingers back at his throat. Helga stomped back across the room and slammed the door to her office, leaving Remus and Sirius alone again.

"What a bitch!" Sirius commented. He slid the cloak completely off and revealed himself to Remus, still staring at the door the nurse had just retreated through.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Remus was feeling more in control now.

"I came to see you of course!" he smiled.

"Obviously, but Helga told you to go to class, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I did."

"You better not get caught."

"I won't."

"That's what you always say."

Sirius laid halfway onto the bed, covering Remus' chest with his head. "I'll have to go back downstairs for dinner, but I promise to bring you a book afterwards. Which one do you want?" he asked, starting to draw circles on the pajamas with his fingers.

"I don't care! I would take anything right now!" Remus stared down at Sirius.

"I'll hold you to that you know," smirked Sirius. The werewolf just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It better be good."

Sirius just smiled in response. After a few more minutes of what Remus liked to refer to as 'cuddling', Sirius stood up reluctantly and pulled the cloak back on.

"I'll be back later, okay?" he promised before Remus watching the door open, seemingly of its own free will.

CC

"Hey, Sirius, did you hear about the attack on the Ministry of Magic?" Peter crawled in next to James across from Sirius at the dinner table, who was ready to share the exciting news.

Sirius looked shocked and mumbled a 'no'.

"Man, Bins told us today, and it was so sad. It was attacked again by-"James paused, "well _you know_, but he had more of his followers this time. They tried to kill the new Minister, because there was a rumor going around that he was a half blood or something. He was moved to Africa or the like this morning, and no one knows what happened or if he's hurt at all. Isn't that exciting?" James told him quickly, pausing only once for breath. Sirius nodded to his friend.

"Is that all that happened?" He thought it was ironic that the first day they had a new nurse that the Ministry had been attacked.

"No way! There were a ton of people injured, and even a couple dead, because they wouldn't let this guy in. I even read in the paper that the actual building was blow apart," James threw his arms open for emphasis, forcing Peter to lean back.

"I need this paper that you read!" Sirius demanded, heaving a piece of potato into his mouth. There were a few seconds of good conversation time spent eating before Peter piped up.

"How's Remus doing? Better I hope," whispered the stocky boy. Sirius nodded with a mouth full of steak. After swallowing, he gave the two friends a brief, and edited version of his day spent out of class, keeping it low so nearby students wouldn't hear.


	7. In Which Not Much Happens

Later that night, when Sirius has promised his friend he would be there, he borrowed James' cloak again. Only this time, James insisted on coming as well, and with him the little rat-faced Peter. Sirius sighed, but gave in, as it was James' cloak in the first place, but it was rather bothersome getting all three up all those stairs, especially with Sirius' arms full of books and candy.

James' opened the door when they finally reached the infirmary, slower than he normally would have, because Sirius warned him about the Nazi Nurse, and that she would probably be up watching him or something. The door creaked when it opened, and it seemed like eternity before the door was open enough to allow all three of the boys into the room. Remus shot up and stared at the door from his corner, eager for Sirius to come, and for something to do before his medication set in. But Helga was no were to be seen.

James was the first to leave the safety of the cloak, followed by Sirius, then Peter who ended up carrying it until their departure.

"Where's the Nurse?" Sirius whispered as he sped to Remus' side.

"I haven't seen her all night, actually," said Remus in a conversational voice. He didn't seem happy that James and Peter were tagging along. Sirius sat down on the bed and offered him the armful of 'goodies', which he gladly accepted. He looked over the book titles quickly, but placed them on the bedside table almost as fast. It would have been apparent that he was blushing except for the poor light of the hospital wing.

James finally pulled up the bedside chair that had been so many times in the last week, and joined the conversation with Peter standing behind him, apparently scared or something.

"So, she just left you here or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, all night. Since you left," Remus was still looking at Sirius. James rolled his eyes, and pretended to puke, teasing Remus and Sirius since Peter couldn't see.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier," he responded, ignoring the Potter boy.

"It's okay."

Sirius mumbled to himself and turned back to James. He met his stare for a second and then finally James stood up. He sighed and turned to Peter.

"Hey, let's go wait out in the hall. Keep watch for a couple more minutes." James turned his young friend away, and towards the door. Peter looked puzzled. "You looked pretty uncomfortable, so I thought it would be better if we just kept watch for Ms. Nurse outside, until Sirius is done."

"Uh, sure," Peter agreed right away, following his leader outside the room. As soon as the door shut once again, Sirius turned back to Remus, who has latched on to his arm.

"Are you feeling better?" Sirius brushed the wolf's hair back, behind his ear. Remus nodded and pulled the boy closer.

"Are you coming to class tomorrow?"

Another nod.

Sirius laid his head on Remus' cheek, caressing his neck with his next comment.

"Good."

He could feel the wolf's fingers in his hair as he slid his mouth closer. "I've missed you." Remus growled when his neck finally felt Sirius' lips.

"Bastard..." The patient choked out the insult. Sirius went to move even closer, but James knocked on the door. The boy turned in frustration.

The infirmary door slid open just a little, so that one of James eyes could be seen, and the boy whispered "She's coming!" before pulling the cloak over his head, and probably Peter's as well.

Sirius barely had time to duck behind the bed and hope for the best before the door opened again, only this time the skinny nurse came through.

"Remus, you are still awake?" she sighed, looking at the recovering werewolf in disappointment.

"You never gave me that potion you promised."

She glared and him, and then shifted her gaze to the table next to him. "Where did those come from" she pointed at the books and chocolates. Sirius was about to melt into a puddle on the floor as she took a step closer.

"The headmaster brought them in earlier, on my request," Remus lied. She looked at him skeptically, but seemed to accept his answer.

"I shall go retrieve the sleeping potion." She turned down the row of beds, towards her office. After she had left the room again, Remus pulled the other boy off the floor.

"Hurry up and get out of here, will ya?" Remus smiled slightly and pushed his friend towards the door. Sirius took a second to lean in and touch his lips to Remus' before running for the door, and back to James and Peter.

CC


	8. In Which Plans are Made

Quick A/N: Hiya minna-san! Gomen nasai!!! I'm really sorry about the delay in updation, but my Word program that I got with my laptop expired!!! I couldn't update or do my homework for almost a month!!! That's my excuse, I hope you will all accept it, and I will try to update more often. I hope to finish this fiction soon, but I promise to start on another one after!  
  
CC  
  
Remus did make it back to classes the next day, but not without some effort. Sirius followed him to all of his classes, even though it made him late for three of his own. The werewolf was still hurting, and he was having a hard time walking around the halls without any help.  
James tried to help as well, but he was pushed away too many times by Sirius to care.  
"'Don't touch my Remus!'" James teased, as he and Sirius spend down the hall towards the History class they had together.  
"Shut up…" responded Sirius, blushing slightly. They huffed down the hallway, nowhere close to their destination. No sound was heard for a few seconds except for their heavy breathing.  
"Sirius, I've had an idea." James pulled his book bag back up on his shoulder.  
"What?" sighed Sirius. They turned a corner.  
"Well, you know how Remus changes, right?" he started, surprising Sirius slightly.  
"Of course. Why?" "I've found a way we can help him during the full moon." Sirius' mouth popped open, and he openly stared at his friend. "How? There's nothing we can do!" "Well, it was deduction mostly. You know that we can't be with him when he changes, right?" Sirius gave James his full attention and began slowing down. He nodded.  
"Well, it's because we are human, you know, and we could get infected if we were there with him. If we weren't human we could be there when he needed us most." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What? Not human?" They were almost to the history classroom. James nodded to his question.  
"Animagus, Sirius." The boys face lit up.  
"We can't, James. We haven't even graduated yet., there is no way that anyone in the ministry would let us register." "They can't do anything if they don't know." "James…" Sirius began, his argument falling short of convincing. He didn't want to do something illegal, but then again, he would do anything he could to help Remus. The history classroom was in sight now. "How do we do it?" "Not quite sure, but I have an idea. And an restricted book." James smirked, ending the conversation as they entered the classroom.  
  
CC  
  
That night Remus went to bed early, after a long argument with Sirius about it. Remus wanted to stay up with him, but he could barely keep his eyes open as it was. Sirius quickly pecked him on the lips before closing the curtains to his bed.  
He whispered "Good night, Moon-boy" and winked. Remus blushed and sighed before laying down completely.  
Sirius turned and made his way over to James, who was sitting at the desk doing some Arthimancy homework. He pulled up a chair and stared at the black haired boy for a moment.  
"How do we start?" "We need a Cauldron."  
  
CC  
  
The next few days Sirius was obsessed with becoming an Animagus. He had less than three weeks until the next full moon, and he was determined to change before then. James was convinced they couldn't make the potion that fast, though.  
"It'll be a full week until I even get all the ingredients from Romania!" They were headed to their history class again. "And besides, I think we should tell Remus soon. He could help!" "No way. He would try to stop us. And I want it to be a surprise…" Sirius lowered his head a little, embarrassed.  
James scoffed and shook his head. "Fine, but if this is all for nothing I will crucify you with a salad fork. I've spend half of my savings on those ingredients." "Yes ma'm!" Sirius grinned. They entered their history class, heading straight to the back with a glare from Binns. The seats were a bit dusty, but it seemed that things in this history classroom got dusty overnight. They had sat in the same seats two days previous.  
"Late again, I see…" he chided, adjusting his small glasses. James mumbled an apology that went unheard and pulled out his parchment. After wiping the table of the dirt, he began to write a not to the boy sitting next to him.  
We could get started tonight. Boil the Ashwinder eggs. James scribbled on the paper and handed to Sirius. He quickly read it and replied.  
That would be excellent. He handed it back, trying not to smile. Sometimes he was surprised at how great of a friend James was.  
Where should we do it? I don't think it would be wise to pull out those babies in the dungeons.  
Sirius looked over the parchment quickly, think of a private place to go.  
I don't know… We could do it the boys bathroom. You know that stall that no one uses in our dorm? He passed it back.  
That might work.  
They continued the note though the entire period, writing nothings about the boring class, and whom James was lusting after today. Their teacher lectured the whole while, and some psuedo listening between the two of them pieced the gist of the topic together. It seemed like that class lasted all afternoon, especially to Sirius who was getting antsy after being away from Remus for so long. He scolded himself in his head, but he still couldn't help but look forward to his next class. Finally, to Sirius' pleasure, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the two boys that had been prepared five minutes prior jumped up. They were the first students out of the room. "You're rather eager…" James teased his friend, smirking as they made their way to the third floor landing where they usually met Remus and Peter. They were there already when they topped the flight of stairs, and Remus rushed over as soon as he saw them. Sirius, on the spur of the moment, wrapped his arms around the wolf and pulled him close. The embrace only lasted a second, but it was enough for both of them. James started off to their next class with Peter, blushing slightly at the scene. "How was Divination?" Sirius inquired, moving closer to Remus as they headed down the hallway.  
"Hmm… Same as usual." Remus smiled. "Interpreting the folds of your robes to see if you will die or something," he giggled.  
"What did you see?" Sirius winked.  
"Well, supposedly Bailey saw 'the Grim' which means I'm cursed. But we already knew that didn't we?" Remus said sarcastically, his mood changing a little. He sighed.  
Sirius slid his arm over the blonder boys shoulder. "Remus," he said quietly. Remus sighed again.  
"I know, I know." Sirius felt the urge to kiss his cheek, but he was in the hall, and everyone would see if he did. He rubbed Remus' shoulder instead.  
  
CC  
  
The weeks flew by like a tampered wind, and soon the ingredients for their 'potion' finally arrived one morning during breakfast. James cursed as a tawny owl dropped a large round package in his potatoes. "What beautiful timing…" he mumbled sarcastically, picking up the greasy ball and trying to wipe it clean. Sirius watched curiously, overly eager, while Peter and Remus threw him some confused looks.  
"What's in the package, James?" Peter leaned closer to his friend, trying to sneak a peek.  
"Some Quidditch stuff I ordered out of a catalog a while ago," he shrugged, shoving the package into his book bag.  
"I want to see!" Peter exclaimed, while Remus quickly looked uninterested.  
"I call it deep psychological obsession…" Sirius smirked to the werewolf seated next to him. Remus smiled at the comment, while James glared in a friendly manner.  
"I would agree," Remus smiled, "but I would say there's more than just James in that therapy session." He indicated Sirius and Peter.  
"Oh really?" Sirius smirked back. Under the table, he slid his hand onto Remus' thigh. The blond didn't respond to the touch other than a glaze of lust covering his eyes.  
"Yes," responded Remus, with a slightly lighter tone. The rest of breakfast was finished in silence.  
  
CC  
  
Review!!! Review!!! For me!!! Tell me specifically what you liked. What do you like about my writing style? What do you hate? What do you like about the plotline? Any suggestions? Please Please!!! 


End file.
